Felmyst
This article is about the in-game raid boss. For character lore see Madrigosa. Felmyst is a fel dragon and the third boss of the Sunwell Plateau raid. She is raised from the corpse of the blue dragon Madrigosa when the blood of the slain pit lord Brutallus seeps into the ground and flows beneath her body. Felmyst is the final boss encounter before reaching Agamath, the First Gate. Felmyst drops the last of the 8 tier 6 tokens. Abilities *Immune to taunt *'Melee' - Unconfirmed. *'Cleave' - 6,000-8,000 Physical damage. *[http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=45866 Corrosion] - 9425-10575 Nature damage. Increases physical damage taken by 100% on the tank. .75 second cast with 10 second duration. Cannot be spell reflected. *[http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=45855 Gas Nova] - Area-of-Effect spell dealing 1885 to 2115 Nature damage and draining 3000 health and 1000 mana every 2 seconds for 30 secs to everyone in a 50 yard diameter. Dispellable. Should be removed with Priests' Mass Dispel. *[http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=47002 Noxious Fumes] - Aura type spell. does 1000 nature damage every 3 seconds within 100 yards of boss. Not resistible. *[http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=45662 Encapsulate] - Lifts a random player into the air and does 5 ticks of 3500 Arcane damage to them and everyone within 20 yards. *[http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=45402 Demonic Vapor] - Breath ability cast in flight phase, similar to Nightbane in Karazhan. She will use it twice per air phase. Deals 4000 nature damage when it hits, summoning skeletons and leaving a trail which, if you step in it, does 2000 nature damage per second for 10 seconds and summons more skeletons. *[http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=45717 Fog of Corruption] - Area-of-Effect spell. Mind controls players inside it for duration of the battle. Big coverage and can cover a random 1/3 of the area. Characters afflicted by this debuff should be killed as quickly as possible because it also increases run speed, damage and healing. Once everyone is dead or mind-controlled Felmyst will temporarily despawn, and everyone mind-controlled will be killed instantly, so that the encounter can be reset. If a wipe is called during the air phase then you can deliberately enter the cloud so as to avoid repair costs from dying. *[http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=46587 Berserk] - After 10 minutes; all damage dealt is increased by 500%. Attack speed increased by 150%. Strategy Even though the majority of raidwide damage Felmyst does is nature based the resistance that will help you most (and one you should use at least while learning) is Arcane. The incoming Nature damage is low and predictable. The Encapsulate damage (which is Arcane based) is rapid, random and affected by normal resistance rules. For that reason, during the learning, everyone should use their Violet Badge and plenty of Major Arcane Protection Potion. ;Ground Phase Separate your raid into three groups, each comprised of no more than 10 people (so as to benefit from Mass-Dispel). The most common tactic is keeping a melee group directly behind Felmyst, and ranged groups on either side. There is no tail swipe, nor cone-breath, but she does cleave, so make sure no-one but the tank is in front of her. The Corrosion ability cannot be resisted and must be healed through. During that time the tank should also watch his own HP very closely, and stop attacking if his health ever drops under 50% - to avoid getting killed by Parry hasten. Everyone should stay a little apart to spread out quickly if anyone nearby gets the Encapsulate, but not too spread out so they can receive Mass Dispel to negate Gas Nova. The Noxious Fumes, like most aura-type spells, should simply be healed through. ;Flight Phase During this phase Felmyst still can - and should - be attacked. For the first few seconds, while she's taking off your main tank can keep building aggro. Once she is in the air, only ranged attacks are possible - so all ranged DPS should be ready to use Soulshatter, Invisibility, Feign Death or any other aggro-dropping ability as soon as Felmyst lands again, if they are above the tank. Hand of Protection may also be used, provided that the ranged DPS character will be below 130% of the main-tank's threat, once it expires. Felmyst will use her first aerial-ability roughly 5 seconds after leaving melee range; the Demonic Vapor. She will target a random player for a couple seconds, then cast it under them. The spell follows that player for about ten seconds, leaving the DoT trail and summoning skeletons soon after. Stepping in the trail is not only lethal but will also summon more skeletons, which will likely overwhelm and wipe the raid. Best way to counter this ability is spreading out until second use - and starting to kite the beam away as soon as it's used. The safe spot for tanking skeletons and moving during Deep Breaths should be assigned - and until second Demonic Vapor starts no-one should move near it. The area around huge crate directly south from the dead tree is a good place for that. The adds spawned by the Vapor are perfectly tankable by a protection paladin. Slowing effects like the hunters' Frost Trap are recommended in either case. This spell is cast twice, with the second cast right after the first ends. Following the two Demonic Vapor attacks, Felmyst emotes a raid warning and flies over the stage casting her Fog of Corruption attack, covering a third of the stage with a lime-green cloud. Anyone caught in the cloud will be mind-controlled until they are killed. If your raid group tanks Felmyst on an edge of the stage, the cloud can be avoided easily while you continue clearing the skeleton waves. After three breaths Felmyst will land and return to the Ground Phase. Rinse and Repeat. You have 10 minutes. A well-geared group can down the boss before a third flight phase. At level 80-85 Ideal Raid Composition: 4 healers (2 priests), 2 tanks, 19 dps ;Strategy: At level 80, Felmyst is still a technical fight and is the biggest hurdle a raid attempting Sunwell Plateau will face. The easiest way to deal with this fight is to burn Felmyst down (preferably to 1%) during phase 1, properly deal with phase 2, and finish her off when she lands again (phase 1). If your raid group has very high dps output, it is possible to kill Felmyst before she takes off the ground (phase 2). Below is a breakdown of each phase. Preparation: Before the fight, clarify each of the three "safe" zones where people should run during Phase 2. The safe zones are behind the tree, in the middle (where the ground slopes down) and all the way down by the river that is on fire. Assign a spotter to call out where she will breathe in Phase 2. Phase 1 (ground phase) is for the most part a tank and spank with a few noteworthy exceptions: #She is immune to taunt and the raid should be aware of this when attempting the burn strategy outlined above. #Everyone but the tank needs to avoid her frontal cone as she cleaves and casts Corrosion in this direction. However, melee and ranged should stay group together for ease of mass dispels. #Priests need to be ready to use their mass dispel IMMEDIATELY for Gas Nova, as it will still wipe a level 80 raid if not dispelled. #Encapsulate should be healed though. Don't bother running out, continue to burn her down. #You have approximately 60 seconds to dps close to 4.9 million hp (down to 1% health) before she takes to the air (phase 2). Not taking healers or tanks into consideration, each dps would have to do close to 4000 damage per second to achieve this. However this number can be lower considering DoTs and ranged abilities which are still effective in phase 2. Phase 2 (flight phase) begins 60 seconds after phase 1 (ground phase). During this phase Felmyst flies around and casts two abilities: #Demonic Vapor (cast twice in a row) - "Stay out of the fire" applies here as it will do 2k per tick if you step into it. This ability will also summon skeletons similar to Nightbane in Karazhan. Tanks need to pick these up and they need to be aoe'd immediately. #Fog of Corruption (cast three times in a row after the second Demonic Vapor) - This ability (which is emoted before being cast as a warning) will cover approximately 1/3rd of the encounter's area with a green cloud. Anyone touched by this cloud will be instantly mind controlled and must be crowd controlled (or killed) immediately. FoC can be avoided by spotting Felmyst's position in the sky and shifting the entire raid either south or north of her position (relative to the ground). This spotting is exactly like spotting Onyxia's Deep Breaths. Marking an experienced raid member with a raid icon and having the raid follow him/her is a good option to consider here. Felmyst will land after this ability is cast a third time. #Once Felmyst lands for a second phase 1, assuming the majority of the raid has survived phase 2 (still by far the hardest part for a pick-up-group), there should be little work left to finish her off and ensure a successful kill. Notes: Any raid member who is killed after being mind controlled by Felmyst's Fog of Corruption will not take any durability damage and should not worry about a big repair cost if the raid has wiped this way multiple times. At 85, burning Felmyst should go much quicker than at 80, ensuring dispels and people dodging the fog, the fight should go quickly. Quotes ;Intro * ;Killing a player * * ;Breath * ;Take-off * ;Berserk; * ;Death * ;Outro * Loot Patches and hotfixes External links fr:Gangrebrume Category:Bosses Category:Sunwell Plateau mobs Category:Undead dragons